


Hello, My love

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Little Space, Lots of tears, M/M, TW: mention of attempted suicide, bff johnny, it should end happy, side johnten, side winkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: Hello, My LoveYutae (Little!Taeyong)Romance, Little-space, angstI’ve been searching for someone like you.





	Hello, My love

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Title and inspiration from Westlife’s song
> 
>  
> 
> [Hello My love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=753Gl2VlPF8)
> 
>  
> 
> Watch  
> [YUTAE FMV](https://youtu.be/O5LlTQhnnks) i did that somehow inspired this story

Taeyong had never thought that he’ll find someone to have and hold yet here he was with the one he loves.

 

 

_Taeyong was independent, hardworking and passionate. But despite the good qualities he possessed, he’s not perfect and he was deeply flawed. Being the only son, the pressure to be perfect was imminent and that could really take a toll on such a weak mind and tired body. At a young age, he was expected to excel and this brought on inferiority and such complexes that pushed potential friends away, and Taeyong grew up lonely and friendless except for his nanny and his best friend and neighbor Johnny. But Johnny left when they turned six, the older and his family migrated to America and poor Taeyong was left alone, without a friend._

_It’s not like he didn’t try to befriend people, he tried his best, but they didn’t like him for so many reasons. Taeyong hated being surrounded by people who would whisper words that hurt him so he built his walls high and as he entered primary school, he had faced everyone with his ice-cold façade. No one talked to him and no one wanted him to the point that people ignored him, as if he did not exist. Taeyong push through though, because by the end of the month, he’ll get postcards from Johnny cheering him on._

 

“Do you think I look okay?” Taeyong asked as he turned to Johnny and the taller fixed the younger’s bowtie and smiled at him.

 

 

“You look perfect Taeyong.” Johnny said with all sincerity and that made Taeyong smile as he tried to calm down, it’ll be perfect.

 

 

 _“Hello?”_ _Taeyong looked up to see a toothy smile from a kid and he blinked at him, not sure if he was really talking to him. “Can I sit with you?” The kid asked and Taeyong nodded. “I’m Yuta! I came from Osaka!” Yuta was loud and Taeyong wasn’t sure why the kids was talking to him. “And you are?” Yuta asked and Taeyong blinked at him._

_“Taeyong.” Taeyong finally spoke after sometime and hearing him speak, Yuta beamed him a toothy smile._

_“I thought you’re deaf or mute.” Yuta remarked and turned to his bento to eat._

_Taeyong never knew why the new kid stuck with him but he found himself comfortable with him and eventually talk to him more often. They were in their already in their last year of middle school yet to Taeyong, it’s as if it’s just starting with Yuta, he’s like the sakura, a fresh start._

_“We should go to the same highschool!”_ _Yuta suggested and Taeyong laughed  softly._

_“There’s only one district school in our area, of course we’ll attend the same high school.”_ _Taeyong_ _replied and_ _that made Yuta laugh as they walked out of their school towards their freedom._

 

 

“How are you sweetheart?” Taeyong’s mother asked him as she visited his room and Taeyong smiled wide and asked for a hug.

 

 

“excited yet nervous.” Taeyong replied and his father laughed heartily at him.

 

 

“Normal, perfectly normal Taeyong.” He said as he patted his son’s back.

 

 

“You’ll do fine Taeyong. Just breathe and take in the moment okay?” His mother asked and he nodded, trying to calm down his nerves. She leaned in to kiss his forehead and Taeyong thanked her for the comforting warmth.

 

 

_Johnny returned for high school and instantly connected with Yuta. He thanked the Japanese for taking care of Taeyong and Yuta just laughed it off._

_High school was monumental for Taeyong and Yuta but not in the romance department. Johnny had his best friend crying on his chest when Yuta informed them that he was dating someone from a private school 2 blocks down. Johnny held his friend tightly and cried with him, this was Taeyong’s first love and heartache._

_“Why not me?” Taeyong asked and seriously, Johnny couldn’t answer that so he just patted Taeyong’s back to try and comfort him._

_Yuta on the other hand had been in cloud nine as he dated Hansol, going to dates and watching Yuta’s football games along with Taeyong and Johnny. Taeyong couldn’t blame Yuta for falling for Hansol because the older is sweet and caring, someone who could openly love Yuta without insecurities unlike him who would always feel inferior next to Yuta. So he stayed at the best friend Yuta always saw him as._

“Hey, just dropped by to check up on you.” Taeyong looked at Hansol and he smiled as he hugged the tall guy.

 

 

“Glad you could make it!” Taeyong beamed at him.

 

 

“Of course, I would make time for this.” Hansol grinned and Taeyong smiled, his eyes catching the glint of gold on the elder’s left ring finger. “Remember to breath okay?” Hansol said and with a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, Hansol bid his good bye.

 

 

_Hansol was a year older and right after he graduated, they both ended their relationship which left Yuta heartbroken and sobbing on Taeyong’s chest._

_“I mean he hinted it but I thought I was enough.” Yuta sniffed and Taeyong bit his lip to hold back from kissing his best friend. “But Taeil hyung is wonderful so I guess Hansol hyung’s better off with him.” Yuta said and Taeyong sighed and hugged his friend tighter._

_‘You got us though.” Taeyong said and he felt Yuta nod as the younger held him tighter as well._

_“Thank you.” Yuta mumbled and that made Taeyong’s heart swell._

_College wasn’t the easiest but it was the turning point of everything, especially for Taeyong. As Yuta flocked like the social butterfly the he was, Taeyong stayed behind and became the wall flower. Taeyong and Yuta somehow drifted and that coupled with the pressure of being perfect had left Taeyong at his weakest point. His brain shut down and when Yuta and Johnny found him after skipping classes two days in a row, he was acting like he was a toddler._

_“Yuyu! Johnny!” Taeyong squealed and immediately wrapped his arm around Yuta and cried on his chest as he curled himself into a ball._

_Yuta and Johnny were left dumbfounded but a quick call to Kun, a med student they befriended and a little coaxing, they had Taeyong checked up in a university hospital only to learn of Taeyong’s condition of age-regression.  They were both surprised but they did what they could to take care of Taeyong. They decided to move in to an apartment, with Johnny’s parents more than willing to give them more financial support._

_During this time, Ten came into their lives, first as a roommate and eventually worming his way into Johnny’s bed and heart. Ten understood Taeyong’s condition and he didn’t mind helping Yuta out, and to that extent, became his closest friend, and emotional support in the tiring task of taking care of Taeyong._

_Taeyong had to drop out of the semester and so does Yuta but the younger did not mind it if it was getting Taeyong back on his feet. Yuta learned to be a caregiver to little Taeyong, with Kun dragging his boyfriend Sicheng to help Yuta out._

_“Do you regret this Yuta hyung?” Ten asked as he watched Yuta pet the little’s hair who was now sleeping on his lap._

_“No, I would never.” Yuta answered and Ten understood from the way Yuta’s eyes sparkle while looking at Taeyong that it was something beyond platonic._

 

Johnny whined as he saw Ten walk towards them but when he saw what his husband was holding, he just grinned. Ten approached Taeyong and handed him a box with a wink and that was enough to make Taeyong excited to open it. Ten kissed Johnny before he left and that made the gentle giant weak in the knees. Taeyong almost teared up as he opened the box where a mismatched pair of earrings lay. He looked at Johnny who grinned and helped him wear it.

 

 

 

_“Yuta.” Taeyong’s first word when he progressed made Yuta cry so much he looked like he was mourning the loss of a loved one._

_“I miss you so much Taeyong. How could you  make me worry like that? I hate you so much!” Yuta cried out as he spoke hurriedly making Taeyong wince and left him confused._

_“Yuta senpai, yukkuri!” Taeyong said and Yuta looked at him and sobbed even more, this time wrapping his arm around Taeyong and never letting go._

_“I love you.” Yuta blurted out and Taeyong was stunned but smiled as his eyes welled up, and the tears fell from his eyes as he held Yuta tightly against his body._

_“I love you too Yuta, more than you’ll ever know.” Taeyong remarked and in the heat of the moment, they kissed tenderly, breathless despite the softness of the action._

_“I love you.” Yuta cried once more and Taeyong kissed those tears away._

 

Taeyong took out a piece of paper to write his vows. He knew words will never express his love for Yuta but he’ll try to, so people can see how beautiful Yuta is, inside and out. He closed his eyes as he recalled every moment that made him love Yuta and he got overwhelmed with how deep rooted yet sporadic they are, just like his thoughts.

 

 

_Being with Yuta was easy because he is who he is, he never pretended to be someone else. But Loving Taeyong was difficult because in between Taeyong’s undying passion and hard work lies the broken soul that would emerged when things came too tough, stressful or emotional. Yuta would sigh and gather a crying Taeyong, who would blabber in baby language and call him Yuyu. But loving Taeyong made Yuta realize that he can do the impossible for Taeyong._

_When everyone turned their backs to two hopeless college dropouts, it was in each other were they found comfort and will to move forward. When Everyone laughed at them, it was their kisses that motivated them to still make it work._

_But not without the pain and the fights. They reached rock bottom at some point of time, with Yuta crying out his heart as the pressure of living while gripping a knife with his right hand, ready to end his life while Taeyong cried and held on to his other hand, regressed to an age of five and asking his Yuyu to stop crying. Yuta had looked at the tear stained face of the little and his heart gave out, loosening the grip on the knife and made it clatter to the floor with a resounding clang. Yuta had pulled Taeyong close to his body, and kissed his crown ad he apologized, he could never leave Taeyong, not like this._

As Taeyong walked down the aisle, he smiled as he saw familiar faces, of people who had helped them rise from the ashes to a place they settled comfortably, of people who believed in them and their love. Taeyong knew each one of them had given them a piece of their heart, mind and money. The financial aspect was helpful but their encouragement and emotional support had been the most beneficial because without them, there would never be this day.

 

 

 

_“Yuta.” Taeyong called out his boyfriend of six years, and the Japanese looked up from his laptop to meet Taeyong’s eyes._

_“What is it baby?” Yuta asked and Taeyong paused and extended a hand. Yuta chuckled and took it, and they both danced in their living room, a simple waltz without music._

_“Do you regret being with me?” Taeyong asked, placing his hands on Yuta’s waist._

_“No. never.” Yuta replied, hands now wrapped around Taeyong’s neck._

_“I love you.” Taeyong said and Yuta beamed a wide smile before leaning in and kissing his boyfriend whom he loved so much._

_“I love you too.” Yuta said back and that made Taeyong grin._

_“Marry me.” Taeyong blurted out and Yuta was frozen for a couple of seconds before he felt silent tears fall from his eyes. It’s not the over the top proposal Johnny did for Ten or the understated romantic one Hansol pulled for Taeil but it was perfect despite the simplicity of it; Taeyong’s sincerity overshadowed any proposal in Yuta’s books._

_“Of course.” Yuta replied and Taeyong pulled him into a passionate kiss._

“Do you want some tissues?” Johnny joked and Taeyong pushed him a bit but stiffened as the song changed and everyone stood to meet Taeyong’s other half.

 

Taeyong knew he won’t be able to control his tears and he was damn right as he watched Yuta smile while he was being escorted by his parents.  He knew the wedding photos would be ugly with his tear stained face but he can’t help it if Yuta looked like an angel that came down to love him. Yuta was also tearing up as he walked and when they shared eye contact, they really can’t help but let those tears fall from their beautiful faces.

 

 

“Hello, my love.” Taeyong said as he extended his hand for Yuta to take.

 

 

“Hello, my love.” Yuta said back with a smile and Taeyong can’t help but to wipe those tears off of his beautiful face.

 

 

_“Yuta, why do you love me?” Taeyong asked as he lie next to his fiance, hands laced together and eyes up into the starry sky._

_“Because you are you.” Yuta answered and that made Taeyong frown. “You talked to me when I first came to school, when everyone rejected me for being a foreigner, you allowed me to stay by your side. When I cried because of a broken heart, you held me close despite having your heart broken too. And you made me love myself Taeyong. You gave me motivation to live, I would be dead if not for you.” Yuta answered and Taeyong can’t help but pull Yuta into a kiss, tongues and all, he loved this man with all his heart._

_“I still can’t believe you chose me.” Taeyong said as they parted but Yuta’s smile just drew him in._

_“I should be saying that.” Yuta teased and pulled him into another kiss._

“I didn’t know what who I saved to deserve you Yuta, but I am happy to have you as my husband. You were the only one who truly understood me, and stayed with me through my ups and downs. You comforted me in my worst and cheered me on my best. You sacrificed a lot for me, took care of me and put me before yourself. I knew I loved you way back but every time I regressed and you continued to love me, It made me love you more and more. You are the best I ever had in this world and I just want to thank you for continuing to love me. You are my angel Yuta. I love you.” Taeyong said and Yuta had to wipe away the tears from Taeyong’s cheeks.

 

 

“I love you Taeyong. Always and forever. Even if it tires both of us out, I will still persevere for us to be together. I just love you. For all of time, it’s just you and me.” Yuta said and Taeyong couldn’t help himself anymore and kissed his lover, his soulmate, his other half.

 

 

 _“yuyu!”_ _little Taeyong called out from where he was playing with Ruby and Rapunzel, rescued dogs that they adopted._

 

_“Yes TY?” Yuta asked, pulling the little to his lap._

_“I love you.” Little Taeyong said and Yuta could only smile and kiss his forehead._

_“I love you too.” Yuta said back. “All of you.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: So this has been an outlet of my emotional turmoil. I just had an overwhelming day and I had to cry out some of it so that explains a lot of tears written in there. Anyway, the song is really beautiful that it just made me cry and somehow made me feel a little better.


End file.
